


Bounce

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: DDR, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Billy drags Teddy to play DDR. Based on <a href="http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/33128681501/30day03">this</a> fanart by Cris-Art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

“I am  _not_  going on that thing.”  
  
“Sure you are!” Billy practically purred, voice laced with honey as he climbed onto the large, wildly flashing arcade machine.   
Teddy scrunched his nose in dismay, only to notice the sound of the coins sliding into the machine’s coin-slot.   
  
“Look, you’re already paid for.”   
  
The blond rolled his eyes, but mounted the device just the same. He never could turn Billy down when he had that gleeful spark in his eyes (unless it had to do with musicals. Teddy did  _not_  do musicals).  
  
“DDR, huh. What do I get if I manage better than a C?”  
  
The inquiring look was met with an amused one and a smug smirk.  
  
“Get a C, first, and then we’ll talk.”  
  
“Is this what if feels like for you when we play Marvel vs. Capcom?”  
  
“Or any other fighting game. But hey - I’m not bitter.” Billy hummed playfully and browsed for a song.  
  
“…Ah ha.” Teddy replied with obvious disbelief. The song Billy chose was one Teddy had a harder-than-usual time with. “You’re not bitter at all.”  
  
Billy offered back his sweetest smile, and Teddy knew he wouldn’t fare well, not with how that smile made his knees go weak before they even started.  
  
–  
  
There was little to be surprised about when Teddy finally accepted his defeat. He ignored the score on the screen completely, instead leaning back on the colorful metal rail while he watched Billy. The mage kept bouncing almost gracefully, his sneakers making skidding sounds every time he kicked the arrow-adorned foot-pads.  
  
A smile rose to Teddy’s lips and he let himself thoroughly enjoy the way Billy seemed to invest himself in the game. A somewhat more playful mood settled over him the next moment, though, and he let himself focus less on any specific detail and more on the flow of it all, how Billy moved his entire body with determination. Trust Billy to be serious about all the right things.  
  
“You played this for how long, before?” Teddy asked, and relished the way Billy almost stumbled and seemed embarrassed.   
  
“It was a  _phase_.”  
  
Teddy snickered at the exclamation and tilted his head, a fond look in his eyes.  
“Is that why you have such nice legs?”  
  
That  _was_  a stumble, one Billy managed to recover from with a pretense of grace despite the fact he was laughing.  
“Shut  _up_ , Altman!”  
  
Shut up, and focus on the way Billy was swaying? Yeah, Teddy could do that.


End file.
